Concert
by Chibi Dia Studios
Summary: Sequel to: Tickets. That's all I'm gonna say, oh, one more thing: THERE ARE SONGS I DON'T OWN. Thank you.
1. First song

Concert.

* * *

><p><strong>{Third Person}<strong>

The whole cast were performing at a concert, first it was the older ones, then the younger ones, and then finally all of them. The older ones were singing: I'll Stay By You, the younger ones were singing: Fireflies, and everyone were singing: Firework. Everyone had to wear some punk/rock style clothing, at least.

Aki wore a shoulder-off shirt, with a 'ROCK' sign on it, with a ripped jacket on, some skinny jeans, with a belt, a golden necklace, and some brown heels.

Yusei wore a white t-shirt, a ripped leather jacket, some ripped jeans, with a belt, and some sneakers.

Jack wore some-blah, blah, blah, skip all that lot. Let's get moving onto the real thing now.

**-Backstage-**

''Hey, Aki, you seen the twins?'' asked the raven haired teen.

''No, why do you ask, Yusei?'' replied the red-head.

''Oh, I just thought they were here a few minutes ago,'' answered the boy.

''Well, find them, I'm too busy setting up my hair, thanks a lot, you made me fail it, for the third time!'' responded Aki, turning around with some orange highlights in her hair.

'Idiot, doesn't he know it's not polite to ask a girl when she's studying or putting her hair up?' the singer thought, she sighed, and did her hair again.

-Stage-

''Hey guys! I'm Chibi! Chibi Chibi if you ask me! Anyway, today we have 3 performances! Now, are you guys ready?'' Chibi asked the audience.

''YEAH!'' they shouted.

''I can't hear you guys!'' she responded.

''YEAH!'' they repeated, at the top of their lungs, that they nearly lost their voices.

''Okay then! Let's start off with the older ones! There's: The Shooting Star, Fudo Yusei, The mighty King, Jack Atlas, The Winged Bullet, Crow, The fragile but Fierce, Aki, the two tech pros, Sherry and Bruno, the Crash Town star, Kiryu, The pro Model, Misty, The powerful Lavvie, and the Fortune teller, Carly!'' shouted Chibi as she introduced the people, all in one go.

Chibi then went off stage, into backstage, the lights came on the entrance, and the music was playing. Aki and Yusei walked onto the stage, Aki on the left, Yusei on the right. They sang.

* * *

><p><strong>Aki: Oh, why do you look so sad?<strong>

** Yusei: Tears are in your eyes **

**Yusei: Come on, come to me now **

**Aki: Don't be ashamed to cry **

**Yusei: Let me see you through**

** Yusei: 'Cause I've seen the dark side too.**

Next up were Jack and Carly, Jack jumps over the railing, and Carly jumps from the opposite railing.

**Jack: When the night falls on you **

**Carly: You don't know what to do **

**Jack: Nothin' you confess, could make me love you less**

Then, Misty and Kiryu fly over the crowd, there were ''wow''s and ''woah''s everywhere.

**Misty: I'll stand by you, I'll stand by you**

** Kiryu: Won't let anyone hurt you**

**All****: I'll stand by you**

Next up were Sherry and Bruno, two ropes came down, and let the 2 come onto the stage.

**Sherry: So, if you're mad, get mad**

**Bruno: Don't hold it all inside**

**Both: Come on and talk to me now**

Last of all, were Crow and Lavvie came down together by some ropes too.

**Crow: Hey, what you got to hide?**

**Lavvie: I get angry too**

**Both: Well I'm a lot like you**

Everyone gathered, girls at the front, boys at the back, and sang:

**Boys: When you're standing at the crossroads**

**Girls: And don't know which path to choose**

**All: Let me come along**  
><strong>'Cause even if you're wrong<strong>

**Yusei (to Aki): I'll stand by you, I'll stand by you**

**Jack (to Carly: Won't let nobody hurt you**

**Crow (to Lavvie): I'll stand by you**

Boys go to the right, girls go the left, and sang:

**Aki: Take me in, into your darkest hour**

**Girls: And I'll never desert you**

**Boys: I'll stand by you**

Everyone got into their pairs, and sang together.

**Yusei and Aki: And when, when the night falls on you, baby**

**Crow and Lavvie: You're feelin' all alone**

**Jack and Carly: You won't be on your own**

**Kiryu and Misty: I'll stand by you, I'll stand by you**

**Carly and Jack: Won't let nobody hurt you**

**Yusei and Aki: I'll stand by you**

**Crow and Lavvie: Take me in, into your darkest hour**

**Bruno and Sherry: And I'll never desert you**

Everyone then separated...

**Aki: I'll stand by you, I'll stand by you**

**Lavvie:Won't let nobody hurt you**

**Carly: I'll stand by you**

**Boys: Yeah**

**Yusei: Won't let nobody hurt you**

**Crow: I'll stand by you**

**Jack: I'll stand by you**

**Girls: Won't let nobody hurt you**

**Yusei and Aki: I'll stand by you**

**Crow and Lavvie: No, no, no, no, no**

**Kiryu and Misty: Take me in, into your darkest hour**

**Jack and Carly: And I'll never desert you**

**Bruno and Sherry: I'll stand by you**

**All: I'll stand by you**

* * *

><p>The song ended with a awesome cheer and clapping, the older couples smiled, or grinned. The girls giggled, even Sherry. And the boys just grinned, especially Crow.<p>

They went backstage, and the youngsters came running like mad, most of them hugged Aki and Yusei, since they know them 2 the most.

Crow gave Patty a high-five, he also gave one to Sly too.

Aki gave Ruka and Rua a hug.

And so on...

* * *

><p>-Stage-<p>

''Okay! That song was amazing! What do you guys think?'' Chibi asked the audience.

''AWESOME!'' they all shouted at the top of their lungs.

''Whoa, pretty loud there, but cool, anyway, the next group is...'' Chibi waited for the drum roll...

''Come back, after the break!'' Chibi said finally, most people groaned.


	2. Second and last song

Concert.

* * *

><p><strong>{Third Person}<strong>

The whole cast were performing at a concert, first it was the older ones, then the younger ones, and then finally all of them. The older ones were singing: I'll Stay By You, the younger ones were singing: Fireflies, and everyone were singing: Firework. Everyone had to wear some punk/rock style clothing, at least.

Aki wore a shoulder-off shirt, with a 'ROCK' sign on it, with a ripped jacket on, some skinny jeans, with a belt, a golden necklace, and some brown heels.

Yusei wore a white t-shirt, a ripped leather jacket, some ripped jeans, with a belt, and some sneakers.

Jack wore some-blah, blah, blah, skip all that lot. Let's get moving onto the real thing now.

**-Backstage-**

''Hey, Aki, you seen the twins?'' asked the raven haired teen.

''No, why do you ask, Yusei?'' replied the red-head.

''Oh, I just thought they were here a few minutes ago,'' answered the boy.

''Well, find them, I'm too busy setting up my hair, thanks a lot, you made me fail it, for the third time!'' responded Aki, turning around with some orange highlights in her hair.

'Idiot, doesn't he know it's not polite to ask a girl when she's studying or putting her hair up?' the singer thought, she sighed, and did her hair again.

-Stage-

''Hey guys! I'm Chibi! Chibi Chibi if you ask me! Anyway, today we have 3 performances! Now, are you guys ready?'' Chibi asked the audience.

''YEAH!'' they shouted.

''I can't hear you guys!'' she responded.

''YEAH!'' they repeated, at the top of their lungs, that they nearly lost their voices.

''Okay then! Let's start off with the older ones! There's: The Shooting Star, Fudo Yusei, The mighty King, Jack Atlas, The Winged Bullet, Crow, The fragile but Fierce, Aki, the two tech pros, Sherry and Bruno, the Crash Town star, Kiryu, The pro Model, Misty, The powerful Lavvie, and the Fortune teller, Carly!'' shouted Chibi as she introduced the people, all in one go.

Chibi then went off stage, into backstage, the lights came on the entrance, and the music was playing. Aki and Yusei walked onto the stage, Aki on the left, Yusei on the right. They sang.

* * *

><p><strong>Aki: Oh, why do you look so sad?<strong>

** Yusei: Tears are in your eyes **

**Yusei: Come on, come to me now **

**Aki: Don't be ashamed to cry **

**Yusei: Let me see you through**

** Yusei: 'Cause I've seen the dark side too.**

Next up were Jack and Carly, Jack jumps over the railing, and Carly jumps from the opposite railing.

**Jack: When the night falls on you **

**Carly: You don't know what to do **

**Jack: Nothin' you confess, could make me love you less**

Then, Misty and Kiryu fly over the crowd, there were ''wow''s and ''woah''s everywhere.

**Misty: I'll stand by you, I'll stand by you**

** Kiryu: Won't let anyone hurt you**

**All****: I'll stand by you**

Next up were Sherry and Bruno, two ropes came down, and let the 2 come onto the stage.

**Sherry: So, if you're mad, get mad**

**Bruno: Don't hold it all inside**

**Both: Come on and talk to me now**

Last of all, were Crow and Lavvie came down together by some ropes too.

**Crow: Hey, what you got to hide?**

**Lavvie: I get angry too**

**Both: Well I'm a lot like you**

Everyone gathered, girls at the front, boys at the back, and sang:

**Boys: When you're standing at the crossroads**

**Girls: And don't know which path to choose**

**All: Let me come along**  
><strong>'Cause even if you're wrong<strong>

**Yusei (to Aki): I'll stand by you, I'll stand by you**

**Jack (to Carly: Won't let nobody hurt you**

**Crow (to Lavvie): I'll stand by you**

Boys go to the right, girls go the left, and sang:

**Aki: Take me in, into your darkest hour**

**Girls: And I'll never desert you**

**Boys: I'll stand by you**

Everyone got into their pairs, and sang together.

**Yusei and Aki: And when, when the night falls on you, baby**

**Crow and Lavvie: You're feelin' all alone**

**Jack and Carly: You won't be on your own**

**Kiryu and Misty: I'll stand by you, I'll stand by you**

**Carly and Jack: Won't let nobody hurt you**

**Yusei and Aki: I'll stand by you**

**Crow and Lavvie: Take me in, into your darkest hour**

**Bruno and Sherry: And I'll never desert you**

Everyone then separated...

**Aki: I'll stand by you, I'll stand by you**

**Lavvie:Won't let nobody hurt you**

**Carly: I'll stand by you**

**Boys: Yeah**

**Yusei: Won't let nobody hurt you**

**Crow: I'll stand by you**

**Jack: I'll stand by you**

**Girls: Won't let nobody hurt you**

**Yusei and Aki: I'll stand by you**

**Crow and Lavvie: No, no, no, no, no**

**Kiryu and Misty: Take me in, into your darkest hour**

**Jack and Carly: And I'll never desert you**

**Bruno and Sherry: I'll stand by you**

**All: I'll stand by you**

* * *

><p>The song ended with a awesome cheer and clapping, the older couples smiled, or grinned. The girls giggled, even Sherry. And the boys just grinned, especially Crow.<p>

They went backstage, and the youngsters came running like mad, most of them hugged Aki and Yusei, since they know them 2 the most.

Crow gave Patty a high-five, he also gave one to Sly too.

Aki gave Ruka and Rua a hug.

And so on...

* * *

><p>-Stage-<p>

''Okay! That song was amazing! What do you guys think?'' Chibi asked the audience.

''AWESOME!'' they all shouted at the top of their lungs.

''Whoa, pretty loud there, but cool, anyway, the next group is...'' Chibi waited for the drum roll...

''Come back, after the break!'' Chibi said finally, most people groaned.


End file.
